Thatch's porno mag
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Okay here's the thing, Luffy posed for a porno mag for money for Nami and Thatch got his hands on it, Ace found out and well…nuff said. Set after two year time skip. there are no detils as to whats in the mag's or anything sexual in the story itself.
1. Chapter 1

Thatch walked out of the book shop a skip in his step as he made his way back to the Moby dick, holding onto his brown paper bag.

"Hey Thatch!" His family cried out welcoming him home, he grinned his day getting better and better. He walked to his cabin and left the paper bag on his bed before moving off to the kitchen, hopefully there is still food left over. It must be his lucky day because there was and it's the good stuff too. He grabbed a plate and sat down eating it, laughing at a few of his brothers antics.

The day wore on and soon it's night, Thatch made his way to his room half asleep on his feet. When he opened the door he found the brown paper bag still sitting there, a smile broke out on his face and he closed and locked his door before dive bombing his bed.

He picked up the paper bag and opened it pulling out three porno mag's that he saw, really what kind of pirate reads books? Well that explains a lot about Marco. Thatch chuckled at his thoughts and sat his new books on top of his pile that he has on his night stand. His favourites are put there while the others are thrown across the room; he grabbed the first book and peeled the safety plastic from it and opened up the first page and flicked through the pages before throwing it across the room. What's with the fake poses and the fake looks and it's just all fake.

Thatch may be a pervert but he doesn't go for anything fake, he'll tell his one night stands on islands that it's a onetime thing and he won't be there when they wake up before they sleep together. If he does get a girl-friend he will be honest.

Thatch reached over and grabbed the next one and flipped it open and stared at the girl, blond, why is it always blond or pink or red-heads that litters the pages? It's always the first thing that draws the eyes before the nakedness itself. And they always have the weirdest body, Thatch laid there looking at the pictures, better than the one her threw but it could be better. His a bit picking…so what.

He stayed up for half hour looking the girls over before rolling off the sweaty bed and towards his bathroom were he washed up, then went to his hammock and slept in that. His second mag with the first in the corner with the rest of the mags his didn't like that he should throw out.

Thatch woke up to pounding on his door, glancing at it he rolled over and fell to the floor hitting his head on a shelf on the way down, the banging stopped as he rolled onto his back rubbing his head.

"Oi Thatch you alive?" Ace's voice called out, when Thatch didn't answer the door handle melted and Ace pushed the door open and looked around he saw Thatch on the floor and went over to him. "See you had fun last night."

"Shut up." Thatch groaned out while Ace laughed and helped him up, really Ace knew him to well.

"We'll be on the island until tomorrow morning so why don't you pick up a girl instead of a hand?" Ace questioned, Thatch took a swing at him but the dark haired teen danced off laughing. "Come on, I found this chick last night, she's amazing, best thing about her she's got a friend. Come on, Amy said that they would both be working in a shop today in the market."

"What about Marco, he can go."

"His busy, said something about a stack of papers."

"I'm not going." Ace stopped and looked at him in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Last time you took me to meet some girls friend she looked like a hippo and…"

"And what?" Ace asked looking slightly confused; Thatch never said anything about what happened with the hippo babe.

"Nothing." Thatch growled out, Ace rolled his eyes at his friend; he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Thatch.

"Fine, we won't go and you can entertain me." Ace said leaning back and spreading his legs with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Thatch glared at Ace and threw one of his 'books' at him. Ace laughed and ducked under it letting it land on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Let's go eat and once its night we'll go to a bar and pick up there."

"…fine." Thatch said in a defeated tone of voice, Ace stood up with a cheer and draped an arm around his shoulders and leading the way from the room chatting up a storm. When they got there they found Marco sitting and working on a few papers. The two grabbed plates and food and made a bee line towards him where they sat down across from the man.

"Whatcha doin?" Ace asked and he put a spoonful of flakes into his mouth.

"Papers…"

"On?" He pressed, Marco looked up and took his glasses off, knowing that until he answered all of Ace's childish questions that he won't get any work done.

"Reports from a few member in the sixth division, it seemed there was trouble on an island but they dealt with it."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Marines had attacked and took the island hostage in hopes that Pop's would surrender to them, the sixth division handled the job well but we lost a few lives and I have to send out papers and personal things to family's that were left behind."

"Why not get someone else to do it?" Ace said eyeing the paper's in front of Marco, Thatch snorted and looked at Ace.

"What if someone stuffed it up and sent items to the wrong family?" Ace continued to stare before looking up at Marco.

"Me and Thatch are free all day, can we help?" Both Thatch and Marco turned their eyes on Ace who is grinning at them.

"What are you plotting?" They both asked at the same time, if Thatch isn't in on the plot then Ace get more deadly with what he thinks is a cool idea. Ace's grin turned into a smirk and he stood up heading towards the food again to grab some more but not before answering the question.

"Nothing, just bored is all." Marco and Thatch just watched him go before looking at each other.

"He's going to win if I say no, on him helping me and I'll need helping keeping an eye on him." There is a slight plead in Marco's tone and Thatch nodded his head and him saying that he'll help. Ace sat down next to Thatch and looked up at Marco before he took a bite.

"So can we help?"

"Sure." Marco said looking pale, Ace cheered and dug in before face planting his food and eating it.

"So how's pops doing?" Thatch asked looking at Marco, Marco ran and hand down his face when he answered.

"Still not getting out of bed any time soon, the war took a huge toll on his body…"

"Hey if Ace could survive with half his organs being melted down to nothing then pops will live." Marco snorted as he looked at Ace, there's not even a scare on him.

"Who knew that my flames could heal his flames and his body?" Marco said looking at his brother, just then Ace choice this time to sit up and stare at him blankly before turning to Thatch flakes in his hair and up his nose. Ace snorted and they flew at Thatch, lucky he saw it coming, what he didn't see coming is Ace shaking his head like a wet dog and sending them everywhere. He laughed at their faces before Thatch slammed his head back into his bowl of flaks, Ace's failed his arms around before giving up and eating his food like that.

After they had eaten Marco, Ace and Thatch walked to Marco's room to help him with his papers, they stopped for lunch then and finished a little before dinner. Ace lounged back in the chair and stared at Marco who shuffled a bit under the gaze, Thatch was looking between the two of them.

"Marco, what you doing now?"

"Nothing." He replied back making Ace grin at the answer.

"So you're free?"

"Yes." Ace stood up making both his feet hit the ground at the same time as he did so.

"Good, you're coming with me and Thatch to the bar, we are picking up tonight." Ace said, Marco opened his mouth to refuse when Ace walked up to him and put his hands on the arm rest leaning to Marco's face. "Unless you would like to be my entertainment for the night."

"Were going out." Marco said quickly, Thatch stared at Marco. He had been tricked into going out the same way he had…Ace cheered and pulled Marco from his seat then pulled Thatch from his and dragged the two from the room and onto deck where they found Whitebeard sitting at his seat and looking up at the night sky.

"Gurarara, going out?" He asked spotting the three, Marco looked ready to yell at him and Thatch looked really worried but Ace walked towards the old man.

"Yep, wanna come?" Ace asked, the two stared at Ace in shock while Whitebeard laughed again.

"No, I would like to sit and watch the ocean for a while without people fussing over me." This time it's Ace's turn to laugh. "I haven't heard any news about your sister…"

"She's fine, made a mess at Marine ford with three interesting people and a new tattoo." Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a two year old newspaper and a few weeks ago one he handed them up over to Whitebeard who took them and looked them over and laughed. "Two years and she's back."

"What a trouble maker, but why is there a Revolutionary army man with her?"

"Sabo? A long lost brother of ours." Ace said waving an arm dismissively. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, right now we have girls to find."

"Enjoy your time." Whitebeard laughed again as he watched them go before turning to the newspapers in his hands. The three walked into the village not talking, two in a grumpy mood and one in an overly happy mood.

"Why didn't you tell him that he shouldn't be up on deck?"

"Or that he shouldn't pull out his IV drips and remove his and worry him about what's going on in the world…" Marco and Thatch started but Ace cut them off.

"He won't heal unless his free, he may be a sickly old man that's on the verge of death but he is still Whitebeard a pirate captain that need to see the ocean for a few moments. Otherwise his just a sickly old man that we are forcing to stay put and locked away…OH LOOKY WHERE HERE!"

Ace rushed a head and when the two other caught up he had already won a few drinking games and is slowly getting there, the two sat down and looked the girls over seeing if they could find one that stood out. Ace flirted around before going for a blue haired woman that knew how to handle her men, Ace liked a challenge. He won and they both left the bar, Marco sighed.

"He'll now if we haven't…how does he always now?"

"Beats me…" Thatch replied they both turned away from everything and face the bar wall.

"These spots taken?" A female voice asked behind them, Marco and Thatch spun around to see two black haired girls standing there, one in a purple leather small dress, the other in a tight fitting red cotton dress that had a split in the right leg. The males didn't answer just stared, the grin was slowly disappearing on the younger girls face and she turned to face her friend and opened her mouth going to say something…

"No, no these spots aren't taken." Marco got out, they have to be the sexiest girls in the bar and from the way the man stared and the girls glared he was right.

"Thank you, just that you both had a lonely air about you." The older black haired girl said sitting next to Marco while the younger took her next to Thatch. "I'm Robin, that's Luffy."

"I'm Thatch and his Marco, what do you mean air?" Robin smiled mystery at them, the bar tender came over and sat glasses down in front of them both, clearly not the first time they have been here.

"Just a way you hold yourselves, right Luffy?"

"Yep!" She took a mouthful of whatever was in the drink and turned her eyes towards Thatch. "You have a better air about you then the others in here."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked looking lost, Robin chuckled into her hand and sipped her drink, the bar man walked over to them again.

"You guys are lucky, they have been coming for a week now, their log broke so they have been stuck her looking for a new one." Both Marco and Thatch checked to make sure that they still had theirs. "It's their last night on the island and it…"

"Mister…" Luffy said stopping the man from saying any more, he looked towards her and flushed; Luffy leaned onto the bar and looked up at him. "Can I have some meat?"

"Y-y-y-yeah!" He spluttered turning around and running off, hearts flying from his body, Luffy turned her head to look at Robin and confused look on her face.

"Why did he just act like Sanji?" Robin chuckled and smiled at Luffy fondly.

"Maybe they are related." Luffy nodded her head and sat back the way she was before.

"Sorry about Capt…Luffy she doesn't get what her body does to men." Luffy suddenly looked up and turned towards the door and frown on her face.

"Is Zoro meant to be off the ship?" Luffy asked looking over at Robin, Robin chuckled again.

"Yes, he said he would go drinking tonight and buy some drinks for when we set sail tomorrow." Luffy nodded but the frown didn't leave her face.

"Do you think something happened?"

"They can handle it."

"But…" Luffy looked like she was about to stand up and walk out of there, Robin had stopped smiling at this point and was watching Luffy.

"Captain, I believe that you should enjoy your night off, if you worry about the crew so much they will start thinking that you doubt them." Luffy snapped her head around to look at Robin and thought it over before smiling and taking a drink. The two males thought it over before putting it out of their minds; soon they were all joking or talking and drinking. Robin ran her hand down Marco's chest and traced the tattoo, she looked like she was trying to place where she had seen it and was about to get it, if Luffy hadn't suddenly yelped. Robin turned her eyes over to her captain to see her holding her dress up, her left sleeve her been cut making the dress fall a bit. Robin followed Luffy's eyes to three men watching her captain. Robin crossed her arms over her chest when Thatch stood up and put his jacket over Luffy's shoulder and punched the closet one in the face knocking him out, the next one charged and Thatch flipped him over his shoulder making him hit the floor with a crack and is knocked out the last got too close to Luffy and she only reached her leg out and sent him tripping on it. One his way down Thatch sent his knee to the man's face knocking him out, Robin uncrossed her arms and smiled turning to Marco who is keeping an eye on her.

"I have a devil fruit power, Marco would you like me to show you it?" Marco stared at Robin and nodded his head; Robin grinned and grabbed his hand leading him out of the bar but not before turning back to Luffy. "Don't bring strange people to the ship, Nami will have a fit."

"Okay…"Luffy said with a pout, Thatch chuckled and sat back down next to Luffy getting a free drink from the bar man. A few more jokes later Luffy forgot to hold the dress and Thatch's eyes kept on sliding down to the red lacy bra that he could see. He couldn't hold it when she slipped from her chair and into his lap revelling more bra and boobage then his drunk mind could handle.

"Lets go…" He said helping her stand and cover herself, Luffy looked up and she grinned at him nodding her head, he lead her from the bar and towards a hotel while Luffy chattered about random stuff, mostly her crew and her brother and some other people that Thatch blocked out from his mind. He grabbed the key and Luffy hand and headed towards the stairs, they reached the right floor and got to the door before Thatch spun around and kissed Luffy on the lips, she stood there for a moment making Thatch think that she wasn't there to pick up and that this is a very bad idea.

She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Thatch sighed and locked the door they made out all the way to the bed where Thatch gently laid her down and leaned over her. His about to say the one sentence that makes most girls leave.

"This is a one-time thing only." They said at the same time, they stared before chuckling, looks like no words are needed, Thatch pulled her shoes off while running his hand up and down her legs, and she undid his buttons and pulled his jacket from her body away. Thatch placed another kiss onto her lips and slipped the cotton dress off of her and threw it across the room. He pulled back to look her over and stared as her face turned a tiny bit red.

"I got photos taken of me in clothes like these to pay my dept off to Nami; they said that I could keep the clothes once we were done…" Thatch leaned down and ran his tongue over her lips before pulling away. He took his clothes off slowly then reached for her red lacy bra and undid it easily, he didn't take it off, Luffy got impatient and did it herself, Thatch smirked and pulled the matching undies from her body and then leaned over her again rubbing her scared cheek with his thumb. Luffy grinned and reached up bringing his face down to meet his and they kissed.

Thatch opened his eyes and stared at the empty spread of the bed in front of him, he frowned and sat up looking around, all of Luffy's things are gone plus his shirt…well he can understand that being that not all of her dress was still there. Thatch rubbed his head unsure of what to do now, his never the one to be left behind in the morning…Thatch grumbled as he got out of bed and dressed before heading out, when he went to pay he found that she had already done so.

"That girl you were with gave me a letter to give to you." The man said pulling out an envelope and handing it over, Thatch frowned and took it walking away he walked slowly to the docks as he looked the envelope over, nothing was strange about it, it even had his name on it. Thatch opened the letter as he walked up the blank of the Moby dick and pulled it out. He was unfolding it when it's snatched from his hands by a laughing man.

"Thatch, I enjoyed my time, if we met again we should go for another round." Ace read out, he looked up at Thatch a grin on his. "Did you enjoy your time too?"

"ACE!" Thatch shouted reaching for the note, Ace laughed as he kept it away from Thatch and they played chaise when Marco showed up, they both eye him before Thatch blurted out while he snatched the letter back. "Marco slept with a real beauty too."

Ace laughed and went up to Marco for details, Thatch sighed as he got away with being pestered by Ace, he ate then the Moby dick set sail, leaving the island. Thatch walked towards his room the next day and grabbed the 'book' that he never read and walked back out of the room onto the deck and sat with his back to the railing. He opened the first page and nearly through the 'book' into the ocean never to be seen again. He closed his eyes counted to ten then opened them again to see Luffy in the red lacy bra and undies posing. There were a few other pictures in undies before they got skimpier and more reviling, the huge X shaped scare on her chest proudly shown in all the photos. Then something that Luffy said about Nami and money came to his head and he grinned. Easy money.

"Whatcha reading?" Ace asked popping up out of nowhere, he grabbed the mag from Thatch's hands and froze, he blankly stared at it before his eyes bludged out of his skull and he turned his eyes onto Thatch flames licking at him arms. "Why is my little sister in a porn mag?"

"Si-sister?" Thatch shouted in shock, his wide in shock and horror, then they both realized that Thatch had been looking at Ace's little sister in a mag. Ace turned into a fire ball and chased Thatch around the ship. The mag forgotten on the ground, Marco picked it up and looked through it before he chuckled and glanced over at the two.

"Isn't this the girl that you slept with last night? What did she say her name was again? Lu…no Luffy!"

"THATCH YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF ALONG WITH YOU PINT SIZED DICK, BEFORE GUTTING YOU LIKE A FISH AND BURNING ONE ORGAN AT A TIME AND LAUGHING AS YOU SCREAMING IN FUCKING PAIN!"

* * *

Hoped you all liked that, just something I thought of when looking through saved pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay some of you have been asking what's would happen if the Whitebeard and the straw hats meet up and what has happened to Thatch and everything, so here it is…

* * *

Luffy is in an abnormally happy and chipper mood then what she's normally in, or have been in lately. Like a weight has been lifted from her shoulder and turned into ash. Robin knew the answer to that but wasn't giving anything away only that a break had been a good idea.  
Currently the crew are all avoiding this Luffy, not used to her being this joyful; there is one crew member that always seemed to get picked on, no matter what the poor guy tried to do.

Chopper needed to get the dry leaves on the other side of the ship without Luffy seeing him, he had put the herbs there to dry while Luffy was still blissfully asleep but needed them. He hid the wrong away behind creates and the stairs, the ships mask and until Luffy spotted Copper and ran up to him arms wide and glomped him, a huge smile adoring her face while she fluffed up his fur, Usopp stared at the sight from his hiding spot.

"Now you might say being fluffy ain't any big deal." Luffy started to sing out gaining Brooks attention he laughed and pulled out his violin and started to play it. "In this world of Rin-Tin-Tins! But it seems like being fluffy, is all there is to him…."

"_SHIP UP AHEAD!"_ Zoro's voice said from dozens of snail speakers around the ship, Luffy dropped Chopper and climbed the mask, good mood still in-tacked. She hugged Zoro from behind reaching around and grabbing the spyglass from his hands and wrapped her legs around his waist, making herself look like a monkey, she put the spyglass to her eye and peered out of it looking around humming under her breath before the glass landed on a whale like ship… "Would you get off!"

"Hey Zoro." Luffy hummed out putting the glass to his only eye and turning towards the whale ship. "I've seen that ship before…but I can't remember where."

Zoro sighed and took the glass from his eye and sat it down, once he had done that he pulled at Luffy's locked legs and sat her down.

"Donno…" Luffy pouted but not for long as she jumped out of the crow nest, slash, training room, she raced over to Usopp that had come out of hiding when Luffy was no longer in sight, she gripped his nose and pulled it, dragging him towards the lions figure head. Pulling him over the spicks, until they were at the front of the ship sitting on Sunny's head.

"Usopp have you seen that ship before?" Luffy pushed the back of Usopp's head forward and pulled his goggled over his eyes. Usopp sighed pulled away from Luffy and fixed his goggles up, after that he stared in the direction of where Luffy had shoved his head and looked a white whale ship…white whale…white…Usopp's jaw dropped and he let out a squeak.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that's Wh-Wh-Wh-Whitebeards Ship!" He cried out waving his arms around and he accidently pushed Luffy from her sitting spot…

* * *

Few minutes ago on the Moby dick the watchers shouted out that they have spotted another pirate ship, the crew got out their weapons and kept an eye on the ship in the distance. Untrusting of pirate ships that are not part of their allies, because their captain is weak and pirates think that they can take on the Whitebeards.

Both pirate ships have stopped and are regarding each other, trying to see who they are, seeing if they are a threat. The Whitebeards even had more stress added to them because their stubborn captain has refused to 'hid' below deck, as he puts it.

"Why doesn't Marco fly over and check it out?" The random crew member gets hit over the head for his stupid question.

"Because we don't know how good they are, we have nothing on them…"

"So it's Marco, first division commander, nobody can beat him." Nobody knew what to say at this, Whitebeard laughed. Ace tumbled out from the door glaring at his shoe like it has personally wronged him.

"What took you so long?" Thatch asked coming up to him, Ace's eyes snapped to his glaring at him, Thatch gulped and backed away from his younger brother, the burns throbbing under the bandages.

"Couldn't find my shoes..." Ace grumbled walking over next to Marco who is personally enjoying this, after all the two prank masters are fighting each other and not on speaking terms, he is being blissfully left alone for once. "Whose ship?"

"We can't see the flag but the damn thing is colourful, if that helps." Marco said turning back to look at the ship, Ace peered at it leaning over and squinting hoping that would help, unsurprisingly it didn't.

"Why don't we just get closer?" Ace asked pulling back and looking over at Whitebeard. "We can get closer, get a good look at the flag and see who it is…"

"NO!" A few of the crewmembers snapped glaring at Ace, Ace held his hands up but kept his eyes locked on Whitebeards.

"It's not like we are going to engage in battle just by sailing a bit closer." He whined out leaning back on the railing looking casual beside for the smirk that's resting on his face. "And it's not like if we do end up engaging in battle we'll lose."

"GURARARARA, sail towards the ship, when we see the flag and see what's on it we stop." Nobody could talk against an order so they did just that, turning around just a bit and sailing towards the colourful ship.

"I SEE A FLAG!" Someone shouted from the crow's nest, some eyes stayed locked on the ship while others looked up at the watchman.

"Well what's it look like?" Ace pulled his out from one of his many pockets and pulled it open looking at the sunflower like ship.

"I see a…I see a straw hat on a skull and cross bones." The watcher said just as Ace spotted his little sister on the front of the ship and a panicked crew member that he recognized by his long nose, then Luffy is slipping and falling into the ocean.

* * *

Luffy felt her weight tilt one way too fast for her to do anything only let out a startled shout and soon she's falling from Sunny's head and with a splash tumbled into the water, her eyes wide as she sank down the depth holding her breath as best she could. Refusing to let salty water into her mouth and lounges, not when she found out that its Whitebeards ship, her brother is over on it…

Too soon for what Luffy would have liked, she gasped for air only for her body to be flooded with water making her gasp again and try to spit the water out. Her body cramping in on itself as she sank down soon only a few small bubbled left her nose and the corner of her mouth her body relaxing and shutting down. The last thing that Luffy took notice off before her eyes closed was green hair…Zoro's coming.

* * *

Ace is gripping the railing so hard that it's cracking; nobody said anything knowing that it would just piss him off and stress him out more. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when the green haired guy and Luffy surfaced, a few on the straw hat ship are already there helping them up onto the deck.

"Come on…" Marco say turning into his devil fruit form and grabbing Ace between his talons, Ace complained during the flight to his little sisters ship. Someone fired a gun at Marco; the bullet went through his forehead. "That's was a nice shot."

"Must be her sniper."

"Think he'll join our crew?" Ace snorted and looked up at Marco.

"Get Luffy to join then the others will too." Marco laughed and let go of Ace, Ace yelled but balanced himself before he could face plant the grassy deck, Marco flew down turning human and landed next to Ace.

"Yo!" They both said to the stunned crew, Ace looked around and spotted Luffy still spread eagle on the deck, he walked up to her and kicked her in the side.

"Ouch, why'd you do that, Ace?!" She shouted rubbing the spot and glaring up at Ace, that is until it fully clicked that it's Ace. With a huge grin she jumped him and wrapped her arms around his body. "ACE!"

The three straw-hats that hadn't met Luffy's older brother just stared at him.

"Luffy's bro shorter than I thought he would be." Franky commented, Brook was eyeing him.

"He has freckles, yohohohoho!" Robin smiled behind her hand, before turning to Marco.

"Please meeting you Marco the phoenix, first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates." Marco nodded, a light blush on his cheeks, he knew her, knew Robin very well in fact. Robins smile widened. "Mr. Marco if you would like we can…"

"No it's fine!" Marco said rushing, Robin giggled and turned away. "You didn't say that you were part of straw-hats crew."

"That's true, but you also didn't say what crew you were in."

"How do you two know each other?" Sanji asked.

"We met each other on the last island." Robin said, Sanji sighed and watched Marco with a snake eye, keeping him under a watchful eye, he will never touch his beautiful, Robin-chwan or Nami-swan or Luffy-chan, if he can help it.

"So are you going to propyl intrudes me to your crewmembers that I haven't met?" Ace asked his little sister, Luffy grinned and grabbed her brother's hand dragging her over to Robin first.

"Nico Robin, my bother Portgas D. Ace, Franky, Ace, Brook, my brother Ace." Luffy said dragging Ace along to meet the three of them. They did their own kinds of greetings before a shadow over came the ship, looking up they found the Moby Dick towering over Sunny.

"Get your asses onto the ship." Thatch shouted out looking down at them, Zoro and Franky roped Sunny to the Moby Dick as everyone boarded Whitebeards ship. Everyone greeted each other before a party is under way.

It's night when Thatch, Luffy, Ace, Marco and Nami are sitting close to each other. The tension between them was thick.

"So Nami…why is it that Luffy is in this?" Ace asked handed the orange haired girl Thatch's porno book, Luffy leaned over to look at it and a smile broke across her face.

"I was modelling the new bathing suits; it's not a porn book but a bathing suit book. They paid me a lot of money and I could pay off my dept in one go." Luffy said, Nami eyed some of the poses that Luffy was doing and could guess where Ace had got the porn book idea from.

"You mean it's not a porn book?" The three males asked together, Nami and Luffy stared at them before laughing out loud. Then Luffy really looked at Thatch…she knows she has seen him somewhere before but can't remember where.

"What?" Thatch asked, a little scared at such a close up of Luffy suddenly; Ace didn't even have time to yell at Thatch for being that close to his sister.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before…" Luffy said pulling at Thatch's cheeks and squishing them together before messing up his hair. "Nami…I've met him somewhere before…"

Nami looked between them Marco had an amused smirk on his face, Thatch looked like he wanted to cry and Ace looked ready to burn Thatch into nothing. Nami looked over at Robin with a raised eyebrow and pointed a thumb at Thatch, Robin nodded and Nami soon laughed. So Thatch is the reason that Luffy has been in an overly happy mood and from the way that Robins been acting she's been in a good mood too. Looks like the Whitebeard pirates know how to handle their equipment, with that in mind Nami wrapped her arms around Ace's neck, acting like the drunk fool, she's only had half of what she normally drink so she's acting.

"Ace…" She mumbles into his back, Ace has turned stiff as a board feeling all the curves of Luffy's navigator in his back, her hands trail down him chest and her lips pull the lob of his ear into her mouth and she nibbled on it. Marco watched this display quite amused…

"AH! You're that guy from the bar!" Luffy shouted out, looking pleased at herself that she remembered, the shout snapped Ace out of the daze that the devilish Nami had put him in, he didn't get the chance to burn Thatch to the crisp when his asleep. Nami stared down at him before turning her eyes towards Marco.

"Help my carry him to an empty room and I'll drop all dept that you have built up from the gambling that you've lost against me." Nami said, Marco was all too happy to help Nami out he closed the door in time to see Nami pull out some ropes and sea stone cuffs. He had started to walk back to the deck when Robin bumped into him, the sexual tension between them snapped then and Marco pinned the women against the wall before dragging her off to his empty room.

Meanwhile Luffy and Thatch are staring at each other, one in childish glee the other in a fuck-my-life. Luffy has sat herself in Thatch's lap facing him, Thatch is trying to control what little self-control he has left.

"Luffy get off me…"

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Ace is going to kill me if he sees us like this."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"Nah-ah!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-ah."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-ah!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-ah."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-ah!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-ah."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-ah."

"Ye…" Luffy smashed her lips into his, her hands balled into his white shirt, when she pulled away only a thin sting of control is left.

"We promised that the next time we met we would…" And it snaps, Thatch stood up, Luffy's legs wrapped around his body, his hands are under her butt, he gave a playful squeeze as they walked past Zoro who watched them go while he tried to keep himself from attacking Sanji in a passionate embrace.

* * *

The next morning Marco and Ace bumped into each other, Ace's hands still have bruises on them and Marco have a very gloating face on.

"I love devil fruit powers." Marco said with a grin, Ace gave him a questioning look. "Robin can make doubles of herself."

Ace hit Marco in the back before wincing.

"What happened to you anyway?" Ace flushed red and looked away.

"Umm…nothing much…" Marco raised an eyebrow and stared, Ace knew he was looking at all the marks on his body and the finger nail scratchers in his back. "Nami's a wild one…"

Marco laughed and they walked into the kitchen finding both their lovers sitting together and talking rapidly, when they noticed the boys they both smirked in a way that made them both blush. They were not sure if they wanted to go sit over their once they grabbed their plates of food, but they did, if they could do that to them in bed then they have no chance of betting them in a battle any kind of battle.

"Zoro and Sanji made up last night." Nami said turning back to what they must have been talking about before, Robin hummed, speaking of them the two males turned up and sat down next to them, Chopper is talking to the nurses and Franky hasn't been seen since he came onto the Moby dick, most likely checking the ship out, Usopp is talking with Brook and a few other people.

It's around mid-afternoon that everyone is awake enough to notice that a couple of people are missing, one division commander and one captain.

"Has anyone seen Luffy?" Usopp asks looking around, looking for his captain, Ace froze and looked around searching for the yellow straw hat or the ridicules hair style. He didn't spot either of them and ran to his friends room slamming the door open and found an empty bed…they are not here.

"THATCH! LUFFY!" Ace screamed out running around the Moby dick.

* * *

Luffy and Thatch looked up from under the red blanket towards the door, Luffy giggled and shifted her hips again making Thatch groan.

"Sounds like Ace is looking for us."

"Should we stop?"

"Shi shi shi." Luffy answered him by biting his shoulder.

"Luffy, if Ace finds us like this he's going to really kill me." Luffy pulled away and looked up at Thatch with a normal face, not playfully, or idiotic, or even series.

"You really want to stop?" Thatch glanced down at what he could see and put his head onto her shoulder and breathed in.

"No."

"Good, besides, I can handle Ace, so I'll protect you." Thatch pulled back a bit and laughed, before crashing her into a kiss. "And it's not like he'll find us on Sunny, Moby dick is huge."

* * *

Breakfast the next day is interesting to say the least, at some point during last night Thatch ended up in his own bed and Luffy in the crow's nest. He dragged Luffy to his own room and made sure that his little sister didn't disappear again. At the moment, Ace is sitting next to Luffy who's sitting across from Thatch, she would glance at him in different ways and he would grin, Ace however didn't see it, everyone else saw it but the overprotective brother. Robin and Marco sat down next to Thatch, they spotted it right away.

"So Thatch what have you been up to for the past 24 hours?" Thatch turned a bright red and his eyes landed on Luffy, Luffy meanwhile had a huge smile on her face while she bit into a roll. Nami came up and sat next to Ace, she saw the interaction between Thatch and Luffy as well.

"After-glow?" She asked, Robin nodded her head.

"Ace…" Luffy said, Ace looked her way right away.

"Hmm?"

"Thatch and I are dating, so if you hurt him in any way you're going to be in a lot of pain and I'll never talk to you again." Everyone in the gallery stopped and looked at the straw hat captain, Thatch had his cheek dyed in a dark red while Luffy stared at her brother.

"D-dating?" Ace chocked out, Luffy nodded her head. "W-when?"

"Last night." Ace was going to say something more when Luffy grinned cheekily. "Sides we are going to have to come back, Nami never lets go of what's hers, and Robin and Marco look like they have been enjoying each other."

"…" With that said Luffy stood up hugged her brother and jumped across the table sitting in Thatch's lap.

"Not like you can stop the pirate king anyways." Luffy said… "All kings need their queens."

* * *

Ten years later Luffy walked down the Moby dick her brother holding her arm, a huge smile is on her face as she looked at the front.

"Never thought this would happen."

"Me neither."

"But I did tell you." With that Luffy kissed Ace on the cheek and went to stand to the side while Ace walked up to Nami, he glanced over at Marco and Robin who have their two year old boy in their arms then over at his little sister who's a little more round then should be but lets it go, he knows that the pirate king will never be stopped from getting whatever she wants and that something was Thatch. Know it's his turn, he looked up at the old man, and Whitebeard is still alive, after the wonderful work that Chopper and Franky have done for him.

Ace turned his eyes once again back to his beautiful wife and smiled softly at her, Luffy did warn him that Nami never lets go of what she thinks is hers, but…he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Izo. He grinned at them both.

"Gol D. Ace do you take Nami to be your un-lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yeah!"

"Nami do you take Fire Fist Ace to be your un-lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Sanji stepped forward, tears in his eyes and handed the ring over to the both of them, well he can't say anything after all his swordsman will get a little jealous and pissed. They put the lovely rings on, that Luffy found in the treasure that Roger left behind, it was in a small black box with a note, Roger was going to ask Rouge to marry him but never got the time to do it so she thought that she's give the rings to Ace and Nami.

"I know pronounce you as husband and wife for all that bear witness here today!" Izo shouted out. "You may kiss the bride!"

Ace grabbed Nami around her lower back and pulled her into his body, he bent her over just that tiny bit back and kissed her, they didn't get to see any cake and nobody saw the lovely bride and groom for the rest of the day and the next until diner where something finally makes sense in Ace's head.

"You and Luffy were gone for a whole 24 hours, like me and Nami just know!" He shouted pointing a finger at them; Luffy placed her chin in her hand and looked at her brother with a grin.

"It's great, huh?"

* * *

It's Un-lawfull because they are pirate :D


End file.
